Hewbert and a Wedding
by MissWhimsical
Summary: Ha! When you clickity-click the link, you'll know who Hewbert is. Our fave faerie has a little secret ability. Our beloved Sleeping Beauty is crying on her fiance's chest and Daphne ends up being in a situation that Selena Gomez was in! What happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Heylo**, so this fanfic is about a certain faerie and his unknown talent.....

Another one-shot, sorry to those who wish that it was longer.

Again, Puckabrina are like 15...nah, make it 14.

* * *

The Grimms and Puck crowded around the door as they watched Uncle Jake propose to Briar. Daphne was giddy with excitement, Sabrina was taken by the sweetness,

Granny Relda was crying with thoughts of _"that's my boy"_ and Puck was retching from the back. They all watched as Uncle Jake took Briar's hand and went down on one knee.

"Briar, will you marry me?" asked a love-struck Jake.

Briar, cried out in happiness "Yes! Yes, I will! Oh Jake!", she threw her arms around Uncle Jake's neck as he fumbled around his coat for the ring.

"Where....is that..ring..." he mumbled, Briar let go of her new fiance's neck and helped him find it.

Jake's face fell as he fumbled and fumbled around but couldn't find it.

"Oh, poor Uncle Jake..." whispered Daphne to Sabrina, Sabrina nodded in agreement.

Finally, his face brightened as his hands clasped around something. The Grimms drew their breaths as Jake drew out.....a muddy-looking rock.

"Nice ring..." smirked Puck.

Jake smirked at Puck, "Briar, hold out your hands...."

Briar did as he said and Jake tightened his grip around the rock, "_Amor Orbis_" he said.

All of a sudden a bright light flashed from Jake's hands and everyone covered their eyes; when they opened them, a beautiful diamond ring had appeared.

Briar laughed, "Oh Jake! You're so full of surprises...." she kissed him on the lips and the Grimms took it as their cue to go. Sabrina had to drag Puck by his jumper to stop him from throwing a stinkbomb.

"Killjoy..." groaned Puck.

* * *

All through the month, The Grimms were busy preparing for the wedding. Granny Relda took care of the expenses and the catering, despite countless pleads from Briar.

"No, no Briar....this is your day, I will take care of everything...." waved Granny.

"But...."

"No buts, now go and put on your dress! I have to see it!" smiled Granny. Briar smiled back and went to Jake's room to put on her dress. When she returned, everyone gasped.

"Oh My Gosh! You look so beautiful!" gasped Daphne.

"Wow...." was all that Sabrina could say as her eyes darted around Briar's antique dress. **(dress link in my profile)**

"You know what, it'll look better with a little goo here and there..." said Puck seriously. Sabrina punched him and he fell back on the floor.

"Killjoy...." he groaned.

* * *

"Oh NO! No no no no....." groaned Briar. Granny Relda ran to her side when she collapsed on the couch.

"What's wrong liebling?" asked Granny Relda

"Everything was perfect! The catering, the dresses, the church....but apparently the Choir had a prior-engagement to attend....no no no....."

"Aren't there any other Choirs or musicians or anything?" asked a concerned Daphne.

"No, they were the best in town, the only one come to think of it....."

"What about outside the barrier? We could call and..." suggested Sabrina

"No! There's not enough time! I'm gonna be married in two days and.....oh my gosh...." gasped Briar, covering her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Granny asked abruptly.

"I'm...getting....married...." gulped Briar. She fainted on the couch and Granny chuckled. Sabrina and Daphne looked at her in horror.

"Oh she's not sick, she's just nervous. It happens to everyone, I bet it'll happen to the two of you when you get married." smiled Granny.

Daphne exchanged a knowing glance to Sabrina and Sabrina's face went red. They both looked at Puck, who was flying and dangling a sausage at a whining Elvis.

"No Puck! No sausages for Elvis! No...."

* * *

Sabrina sighed as she left the lounge. Briar had come to and was now crying on Jake's chest, saying "It's ruined, it's ruined...." over and over again.

Why's everyone so sad about no musicians? I mean, isn't a marriage supposed to be about the couple? Poor Briar, she thought.

She walked past Puck's room and heard soft music coming from it. She turned around and entered Puck's room.

Puck's room looked almost serene as the soft music echoed around the forest. She walked aound and found the source of the music.

It was Puck, playing the piano. Expertly. His hands glided across the keys as he played piece after piece. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying his unknown ability.

Sabrina smiled and put her finger down on the lowest key, making Puck stop.

"No, that's not right...." Puck stared at his hands, wondering what made them play the wrong note.

"Hey freakbaby, its me." Sabrina waved a hand in front of Puck's face. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Sabrina's smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" he commanded.

"Well, there I was, concerned about Briar and the fact that there were no musicians to play for their wedding. Then, all of a sudden, the freakbaby here is playing the paino! And he's very good might I add...."

"Okay...." Puck started playing again, now playing Fur Elise.

"So, since when did you have a piano in your room?"

"I got it for my birthday last year, from my mother...." he threw a note to Sabrina.

"_Dear Puck, it's been years since you've played the piano and it's time to start playing it again. Play it or give up the throne. Mother_" Sabrina read out.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Sabrina. Puck nodded.

"So....what can you play?"

"Lots. Bach's Minuet in G. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Debussy's Claire de Lune...." Puck said, in a bored tone.

"Whoa, whoa. Something modern....what about the instrumental in a 1000 miles?"

"Vanessa Carlton? Yeah sure...." he played and Sabrina hummed along.

"You're really good you know. Good enough for...." Sabrina smirked.

"For...what?" asked Puck curiously, turning off the piano.

"For Briar and Uncle Jake's wedding...." she smiled.

"Oh no. No, no, no....." refused Puck.

"Yes, you have to. Briar's crying like mad and she keeps on saying that their wedding is ruined!"

"Yeah well, it's not my business."

"Why? Why won't you?"

"NO"

"Please?"

"NO"

Sabrina grabbed Puck's face and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. Puck was surprised but responded.

"Please?" she whispered when they seperated.

"Fine, but I'll wear a disguise and nobody will know that the Trickster King is playing"

"Deal"

* * *

"Oh My God. This is ridiculous."

"You're idea"

"Shut up"

Sabrina and a disguised Puck walked up the steps to the Grimm's house. They rang the bell and Sabrina called out, "Granny! I have a surprise!"

They heard shuffled steps towards the door and it opened, Granny stared at her granddaughter and a very hairy man wearing a top hat.

"Hi Granny. This is.....Hewbert?" she asked Puck, they hadn't decided on names.

"Uhhh...yar yar. Pip pip d'doodley doo?"

"Oh well, how do you do...Hewbert?" asked Granny

"Uhhh....very goods milady!" replied Puck, bowing.

Daphne appeared by Granny's side and asked, "Hey Sabrina. Who's this?"

"I'm Hewbert! Pip pip d'doodley doo! Top o' the mornin' to ya!"

"Oh! You're Irish then? Oh that's nice...." smiled Granny.

"So, why's he here Sabrina?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Uhh, I was walking around town! Asking people if they knew how to play a musical instrument. And Hewbert here....knows how to play the piano! And he's an expert..."

"Oh! That's very good. Would you care to perform for us then? You see, my son and his fiancee are getting married but the Choir they hired seemed to have a prior engagement and we need an alternative performer..."

"Oh! The bonnie lass is getting married!" chuckled Puck, ruffling Daphne's hair. Daphne went red.

"Oh no, not Daphne. My son Jacob and his fiancee Briar are over there. Now will you care to perform for us?"

"Of course, milady. Pip pip d'doodl-"

"_Yes_, Hewbert" Sabrina interrupted, elbowing Puck.

"Now Sabrina, escort Hewbert to the grand piano in our lounge please, and call down Puck. Thank you liebling..."

Puck and Sabrina exchanged glances, "Uhhh, okay Hewbert the lounge and the piano is over there...and I'll call down Puck. PUCK! PUCK YOU IDIOT COME DOWN HERE! Oh look, he's not coming. Oh well, lets go then."

Puck and Sabrina walked to the lounge, leaving a very confused Daphne and Granny Relda. Sabrina had arrived at the lounge exactly as she left it, Briar was crying over Jake's chest.

"Hi Briar! This is Hewbert! He plays the piano and has gladly accepted to playing for you in your wedding" introduced Sabrina. Hewbert bowed and Briar continued crying.

"Thank you Sabrina. So, can you please play 'The Wedding March'? From 'Midsummer Night's Dream'?" asked Jake.

Puck glared at Sabrina as she suppressed an explosion of laughter, "Of course, me good sir...."

Puck sat down on a seat and started playing the piece. Everyone smiled and Briar stopped crying as Puck finished.

"You are as good as Sabrina says. You're hired!" declared Jake.

Puck bowed to everyone and left the house.

* * *

"Hey Sabrina...."

"Yeah Daphne?" they were walking up the stairs and through the hallway to their rooms.

"Do you like Hewbert?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah I suppose"

"As in like, like?"

"Oh no"

"Good"

"Why?"

"Puck's better and less hairier"

* * *

The day of the wedding came and the Grimms were dressed in their wedding costumes. Daphne and Sabrina wore matching dresses **(picture in profile)** and Puck had protested in wearing a suit and showering before wearing it.

He had refused to come to the wedding at all. Only he and Sabrina knew that he would be coming either way; showered, suited up and playing the piano.

They arrived at the church and Sabrina, Daphne and Puck/Hewbert sat next to each other. They were at the edge of the aisle at the front. Puck played 'The Wedding March', much to his disgust and Sabrina and Daphne

had a clear view of Briar walking down the aisle and practically glowing. "Look at Uncle Jake" whispered Daphne to her sister. Uncle Jake was smiling a very wide smile as he watched his soon-to-be-bride walk down the aisle.

When Briar finished walking down the aisle, Puck stopped playing and went back to his seat next to Sabrina.

"Dearly Beloved, " started the priest, " we are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the union of this man and this woman together in holy matrimony...."

Puck's head started lolling...

* * *

"Wake up! Hewbert _wake up_!"

"Whatsa happening? Pip pip?"

"Take it easy its only me, Sabrina, I just said Hewbert because some people are still here..."

Sabrina helped Puck up and leaned him against the seats, "What'd I miss?" asked Puck

"Everything!" exclaimed Sabrina

Puck jumped up, "Oh No! I forgot to play the piano!"

"Relax, The Pied Piper ended up and everything was resolved. The kids had entertainment from jumping mice..."

"Phew! So, I can take off this wig and beard now?"

Sabrina looked around, "Sure". Puck yanked off the beard and took off the hat and wig. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

He shook his head one more time then asked Sabrina, "How do I look?"

"Like a freak-baby"

Puck took off the rest of his disguise and ended up being in his regular green hoodie and jeans. They had missed the cars so they had to walk home.

It was quiet on the way back home, the sun was on its peak and their stomachs were rumbling because it was lunch time. The reception would be later on at night.

"You know, Puck will have to come to the reception. I told everyone that Hewbert had to go" started Sabrina

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

Puck frowned and he kicked a rock, "You owe me you know"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do"

Sabrina stopped and crossed her arms, "So what do I have to do?"

"Later at the reception, I'll tell you what to do" smirked Puck.

Sabrina kept her frown on her face as they arrived home, "SABRINA! Look at your dress!" exclaimed Granny

* * *

okay, make it a two-shot. Sorry if it doesnt make any sense, sorry if its a bit rushed, sorry if the wedding vows arent correct, sorry if i keep on saying sorry.

clickity-click REVIEW and NEXT!


	2. Chapter 2

Part **Two** of dis story....enjoy....

* * *

After Granny spent ages brushing off the dust and dirt on the hem of Sabrina's dress, they went to the reception. They went to a clearing in the forest, they had set up a huge white tent that covered up

three-quarters of the clearing; leaving a pavilion for the dancing. The Grimms were the second to arrive, the first being security (the three pigs). Briar and Jake went off for alone-time, Granny went off to make sure

that everything was still ok and intact; they left the kids to fend for themselves. They all spent a full 5 minutes in an awkward silence.

"So, what do I owe you?" asked Sabrina

"Why do you owe him?" asked Daphne

"Because I made him Hewbert" repleid Sabrina

"You were Hewbert?!" asked Daphne to Puck.

"Yes, yes I was. Now, what you have to do is, right after you do your speech, confess your undying _love_ for me and kiss me for a full ten minutes!" he stated triumphantly.

"WHAT?!?! No way am I gonna do that!"

"And why not? You owe me!"

"One, its pathetic. Two, its dumb. And three, tonight is Jake and Briar's night, not you and your stupid idea's! It's so stupid! You're making me confess my love for you when you're too much of a wimp to say anything yourself!" exploded Sabrina

"Me? Love you? You're dumber than I thought you were!"

Sabrina huffed and both turned around, not looking at each other. Daphne looked at them both with her mouth lolling.

"Are you both insane? You two may be good at playing roles and stuff, but you two are horrible at playing yourselves!" exclaimed Daphne

The two teens turned around, "What's there to hide?" they both shouted in unison

"You guys are perfect for each other!" said Daphne with her hands together and her head leaning on them.

"Eww! There's _nothing_ perfect about that freakbaby and his _hollow _head!"

"Me? There's nothing perfect about _you _and ugly mug!"

Both teens were looking at each other with evil in their eyes, angry at the exclamation of them being the perfect match.

Daphne put up her hands in defeat, "You know what? _Fine_. You guys should just turn around and ignore each other"

"Yeah well, you can't tell us what to do! If I wanna say that she has pretty hair, I WILL"

"Yeah, if I wanna say that he has beautiful eyes, I WILL!"

"Beat that Daphne!"

"In your face Grimm!"

Puck and Sabrina high-fived and smirked at Daphne. Look at what love and pressure does to them, Daphne thought.

"You know what, you guys are perfect for each other!" she said, pretending to storm off in absolute anger.

Puck and Sabrina were, again, left in an awkward silence.

"So..." started Sabrina

"So, do you really think I have beautiful eyes?"

"I dunno....do you really think I have pretty hair?"

"I dunno...." blushed Puck.

Unknowingly, they had walked up to each other, their faces were inches apart.

Sabrina looked into Puck's eyes, "Yeah, you really do have beautiful eyes" she whispered

Puck ran his fingers through Sabrina's soft hair, "You do have pretty hair" he whispered.

He leaned in closer and two lips met, fitting perfectly.

* * *

short chapter but, oh well. the first chapter should compensate.

That argument was based on Sonny and Chad in Sonny with a Chance's **"Battle with the Networks' Stars".** Selena Gomez had guest-starred.

Selena is Daphne, Puck is Chad and Sabrina is Sonny. The argument might have seemed a bit random or confusing, SORRY.

review and next pls.


End file.
